Gnome Man's Land
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: After losing a bet with Rasoul and getting told off by everyone, Alaric leaves the palace grounds in search of something to do and find's trouble instead. Trouble in the size of some small creatures that seem to need Alaric! Will everyone find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I know you all are waiting for the next Aladdin movie! It's coming very slowly, I'm afraid. But as soon as inspiration hits i'll be ready! **

**Meanwhile, please enjoy this little made up adventure that takes place somewhere in the series. **

**I don't own Aladdin! Only Alaric! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please, Al? Just one time?" Alaric pleaded giving his brother a large, puppy dog eyed look.

"Not today, Alaric." Aladdin stated firmly, giving Alaric an annoyed look. "Jaz and I haven't spent time together for a while now. Go ask someone else to play with you." Alaric sighed and turned from his brother's door. Aladdin watched him walk away dejectedly and winced once before calling out: "Why don't you go and ask Iago?" Immediately the boy brightened and Aladdin shook his head internally. At least he wasn't sad anymore.

"Okay!" Alaric smiled widely and ran off, leaving Aladdin behind. Aladdin made sure Alaric was long gone before he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he gone?" Jasmine asked in a giggle from behind him and he nodded.

"Yeah." She giggled again and then bit her lip worriedly.

"Does he suspect something?"

"Not in the least." Aladdin grinned and turned around to go back into the room.

* * *

Alaric raced down the hall and skidded around a corner to find his best friend. He just had to find something to do today! Even if it was another card game!

"Iago!?" Alaric called out and received no answer. He frowned and headed for the throne room. it was empty. Alaric turned around and caught sight of Rasoul. "Hey!" he called out and ran up to the guard.

"I don't have time for nonsense, street rat." Rasoul cut him off before he had a chance to speak. "Get out of my way."  
"Have you seen Iago?" Alaric asked, ignoring Rasoul's speech.

"No, thank Allah, it's been quiet this morning. At least until I ran into you." Now Alaric frowned.

"I just wanted to know where he was." He stated at the guard and scowled. "Gee, is everyone cranky today?"

"Listen, street rat. it may come as a surprise to you but not everyone is happy doing what you want. What is it that you just really need to do?"

"I…I just wanted to play one game." Rasoul snorted at Alaric's excuse.

"_Just one game_." He mocked. "Perhaps, everyone has learned not to come at your beckoning. Think about this street rat. Everyone in here is an adult. Not one of them really enjoys playing games with you. They just say that so that, you will be satisfied and not bug them so. Apparently, today they all decided to ignore you." Alaric shifted. "Finally they have come to their senses." Rasoul finished and Alaric glared at him.

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine. Go and see if that parrot wants to play or the Genie. I'd wager that they both refuse." Alaric bristled at the challenged.

"Oh, yeah? Well I take you up on that then." He snapped and Rasoul grinned. "What's the wager?"

"If both say no, then you stay out of the palace for the rest of the day."

"Deal." Alaric said, confident that one of his friends wouldn't let him down. They found Iago easily enough, by hearing the indignant screeches of Abu. They were both in the middle of a table, odd things scattered around them. Abu had tape and glue all over him and so did Iago.

"Hey, guys!" Alaric said brightly, making them jump. Iago hid something hastily under one of the pillows behind him. luckily it went unnoticed by Alaric.

"What are you doing in here?" Iago demanded. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry." Alaric said sheepishly. "But I really want to play a game so…any one interested?"

"Sorry, we're busy." Iago said pointedly, gesturing at the arts and crafts things scattered about. Abu nodded.

"Can I make something too?" Alaric asked, never deterring from his determination.

"No!" Iago shouted and composed himself when Alaric's eyes widened. He coughed uncomfortably. "No, um, you'll make a mess. Ya know, like most kids."

"Oh." Alaric stated and behind him Rasoul gave a triumphant grin. Alaric nodded solemnly and looked at the ground not meeting their eyes. "Okay…I-I….I'll just find something else to do."

"Yeah, okay." Iago said happily and missed how hurt Alaric looked. Abu hadn't missed it though and he shot Iago a dirty look once the boy was gone. "What? Did you want him to find out? Genie said he'd wring our necks if we spoil everything! Now, stop giving me the stink eye and help me out!" Abu grumbled, but did as he was asked.

* * *

"Okay, that's a 'no' from Iago," Alaric stated, taking a deep breath to get over the depression that beat on his mind. Rasoul grunted in agreement. "Well, there's still Genie! He'll have time for me!" even as the words left his mouth, he had doubt. Would Genie claim he was too busy too?

Alaric found his lamp in one of the gang's favorite places to relax. Loud whirling noises came from the inside of the lamp and Alaric grew curious.

"Genie?" The boy called out and the whirling stopped. A loud crash came from inside the lamp and then Genie's voice drifted up:

"Yes?" Alaric thought he caught a hint of annoyance in his voice and he winced.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to do something. Everyone else is busy."

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." Genie said after a minute.

"But Genie-"

"I'm busy, okay? Maybe later."

"But I don't have anyone else to play with." Alaric hated to sound whiny, but he really didn't want to lose the bet to Rasoul. It was too hot to be outside all day today. Genie gave a sigh and Alaric could hear the annoyance fully this time.

"Alaric," He started firmly in a tone that meant no arguing. Alaric looked at his feet again. though, Genie wasn't out of his lamp, the boy couldn't make himself look at the golden object. "I am very busy. So just go and find something to entertain yourself with. Now, don't bother me." With that the whirling noise started again and Alaric took that as the end of the conversation. "Oh, go away!" Genie shouted from inside the lamp and Alaric jumped. He hadn't expected Genie to yell like that and so he heaved a sigh.

"Yeah…okay."

* * *

Rasoul grinned at him smugly as the boy descended the steps into the garden.

"Have a pleasant day, street rat." He mocked. "And try not to make noise." He walked back inside and Alaric slumped, knowing that no comeback he could think of would ease the sting of being alone.

Alaric kicked a rock, sending it flying off into the bushes ahead of him as he began to walk about the garden. It was the time of day when he got bored the most anyway, but this time nothing could be done to stop the boredom. No one wanted to play with him today. Aladdin was busy with Jasmine. Genie was busy doing something in his lamp that he wouldn't let Alaric see. Iago and Abu were doing something. He didn't even know where Carpet or Rajah was and worst of all Rasoul had won a bet.

"I guess, he was right." Alaric murmured and then he looked at a tree that was just the height for climbing over the palace walls. The boy looked around and then shrugged. "No one would miss me and it is away from the palace. With another shrug, Alaric climbed up the tree and then jumped to the palace wall, disappearing immediately as he made his descent.

* * *

_Poor Rick! Will anyone notice he is gone? Does anyone else think that Rasoul needs his butt kicked?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, Sadira. Need a hand?" Alaric asked hopefully, leaning against the stand and hoping to block out the sun. The sand witch giggled and shook her head as she examined the fruits in front of her.

"No, thanks. I'm just trying a new spell." She picked up a few fruits and laid them in her basket. Alaric eyed the vendor who looked like he wanted to tell Sadira off and he rolled his eyes. She had money though, so he really shouldn't be complaining.

"Can I help?" He asked and Sadira flushed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She murmured. She was thinking about last time, when she had cast a spell on him and turned him into a fantasy hero. Alaric shifted.

"I trust you." he said, trying not to flush himself at the memory of Iago telling him he had kissed Sadira. "I know you wouldn't do anything deliberately." She smiled at him and patted his cheek affectionately and gave the vendor her money.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Alaric hoped she would give in but when she gave him an apologetic smile his hopes faded. "But I really don't want something bad to happen and it's better if I practice alone."

"Oh…okay. I'll just head back to the palace." He tried not to sound too disappointed but his eyes gave it away. Sadira bit her lip.

"I'm really sorry. She began and then tapped her chin. "Hey, I might come around the palace okay? I may need you." Alaric nodded, hope restored that she might need him and he watched her leave, swinging her basket as she went.

* * *

"Blue eyes?" Abis Mal snorted at the hooded man across from him. "Who around here has blue eyes?" Beside him, Haroud rolled his eyes. They were sitting at the thieves den again, but this time were joined by a mysterious figure.

"Isn't it painfully obvious, sir?" he asked in a drawl and the fat man whirled around.

"What is?"

"We know someone with blue eyes." Haroud said as patiently as possible. Abis Mal looked confused.

"Huh? We do? I mean we do!" Abis chuckled in triumph and then looked at the tall skinny man. "Who is it again?"

"Aladdin's little brother, sir. He's the only one with blue eyes."

"Oh, yeah…" Abis trailed off and then he snorted again. "Good luck finding that kid. He's swift, sly, and very mean." The fat man grumbled. "He always calls me 'fatso', 'stupid', or 'baldy'. It's rude!" Haroud held his tongue. He badly wanted to tell how right Alaric's insults were, but he was too worried about the hooded man across from him.

"What do you want him for?" He asked instead and the figure just bounced its head.

"No reason. Where might we find him?"

"The palace." Abis Mal spat. "That kid gets everything handed to him while I have to work for a living!"

"Could you be persuaded to find him for us?" A hefty bag of gold landed between them on the table. "We are willing to pay this and more if the boy is delivered to us."

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Abis cheered and the short man reached his stubby fingers towards the bag. He paused for a moment. "How much more we talking here?" Two more hefty bags were set with a clink on the table. Abis grinned greedily. "You have yourself a deal!"

* * *

Alaric whistled to himself as he wandered down the streets. He hadn't gone home like he had told Sadira, mainly because he wasn't ready to face the boring shrubbery again. It was still sunup and Rasoul had told him to stay out of the palace for the whole day. It would soon be time to go back though.

"There he is! Is this our lucky day or what?" Abis shouted excitedly and Haroud shushed him.

"He'll hear us." the man reprimanded and tugged his boss from sight as Alaric walked past them.

"Nobody misses me." Alaric said sadly as he kicked absently at a small jar. He sent it rolling across the sandy ground. "Maybe they haven't even noticed I'm not there." Alaric sighed and frowned when he heard a whisper behind him.

"Hello?" He called turning around. "Is someone there?" Another sound came from his back and he whirled back around with a scowl. "It isn't funny guys!" he shouted at what he thought was his friends "You guys ignore me all day and now you want to play? Heck no!" When he still saw nothing he rolled his eyes and kept walking farther and farther from the palace. "Fine time to start hearing things…" Alaric grumbled and then suddenly, without a warning, something hit him in the back of the head. Alaric saw bright colors flash in front of his eyes before the world went dark. He collapsed on the sand seconds later.

"Err… was it supposed to do that?" Abis Mal asked, eyeing the blood on the back of the boy's head as well as the blood that covered one end of the club he was carrying. He quickly hid it behind his back. "I didn't do it! It was him!" He thrust the club into his right hand man's hands as the hooded man approached.

"He is not dead, my rounded friend. Merely unconscious." The hooded man responded, lifting his head from the boy. "Take the gold. You did well." Abis Mal forgot all about the boy lying prone on the ground and gathering the heavy bags.

"We'll have to do business with them more often." Abis commented as they walked away from the hooded man. Haroud cast one last look at the mysterious man before following his leader.

"Now, then." The hooded man stated and looked down at his stomach. "Is he the correct one?"

"Let me see." Said another voice and the robe was pushed aside a small figure reached out and turned Alaric's face towards him. The figure lifted one of Alaric's eyelids and grinned in triumph.

"See? They are as blue as the sea. The fat one was correct."

"Let us make haste then. Did the fat man say he had friends?"

"It matters not once we are out of sight." The first figure spoke again and then slipped out of the hood. Together he and the second figure lifted Alaric a little off the ground and started to drag him away.

* * *

Sadira gave a cry of delight as her spell worked perfectly again. The colors swirled around ready to do her bidding and she clapped her hands.

"Oh, if only I had someone to try it on…"She tapped her chin a moment before springing up from her cushions. "Alaric! I did promise to get him if I needed him!" She hurried to get out of her spell casting apron and ran out of her home.

"I hope he's still willing to come!" She come out a moment too late and missed the disappearance of Alaric which had happened right around her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alaric, dinner!" Genie called from the down the hall to the dining room. "_Hello_? Short man?" Genie frowned and tilted his head a moment as to why the boy hadn't answered. He flew down the hall and stopped at the dining hall to poke his head around the doorway.

"Is Alaric in here?" He asked and Aladdin looked up from where he had been petting Abu.

"No. I thought he was with Iago." He shot the parrot a look and Iago frowned.

"Hey, don't look at me. I thought he was with the blue guy." The parrot muttered pointing at Genie. The jinni scratched the top of his head.

"I haven't seen him since…well I actually didn't see him, I spoke to him though…but that was earlier." Genie trailed off, giving a worried glance.

"Well…maybe he's in his room?" The Sultan suggested, sitting up straighter in his seat,

"I was just in there." Jasmine said from her place at the table. A worried frown was on her face. "I went in to see where he kept his art supplies. He wasn't in there." Aladdin stood up, looking alarmed.

"Alaric!" He called and received no answer. The palace was silent, except for the occasional noise from one of its occupants.

"Hey, we're gonna eat without you!" Iago hollered looking out into the garden and again there was no answer.

"Let's check the library." Jasmine suggested. "Maybe he got lost in another of those adventuring stories." They all snickered at the memory of Alaric being so into his story that he missed two meals. When he had finally finished he was practically dying of hunger. A chuckling caught their attention and they turned to see Rasoul in the doorway.

"What are you laughing about?" Genie demanded, turning into a cop and he shone a flashlight in Rasoul's face. "You got something to hide mister?"

"You won't find him inside." He stated and Genie frowned. "The street rat and I had a bet and he lost." Rasoul snorted as Genie shook the flashlight at him and he pushed it away. Aladdin narrowed his eyes and brushed past Genie to stand in front of Rasoul.

"And just what does that mean?" He asked angrily and Rasoul rolled his eyes.

"He kept asking where that parrot was." Rasoul jabbed a finger at Iago who jumped. "I got tired of his whining and bet with him that if he lost then he would stay out of the palace all day."

"You told him he had to stay outside all day?" Aladdin snapped. "Why would you do that?"

"It was a bet and he lost." Rasoul snapped back.

"What did you bet against him?" Jasmine asked, folding her arms across her chest. Rasoul snorted.

"I told him that if he couldn't get the parrot or the Genie to play with him then he would stay out from under foot the rest of the day."

"Underfoot? Who said he was underfoot?" Aladdin glared.

"Apparently you_ all_ did." Realization went across all their faces at once, but Rasoul kept going not seeing their expressions. "He was already grumbling about everyone being in a bad mood so I made the bet to shut him up. When the parrot practically told him to go away, he went to the genie who told him to get out." Genie flinched before smacking his forehead as Rasoul walked away from them.

"I thought he was already out of the room! I wasn't talking to him!" Genie wrung his hands nervously and Jasmine put a hand on him.

"Its okay, Genie. We'll find him." She said softly and then her fiancée groaned.

"The marketplace. That _would_ be outside the palace." Aladdin stated and the group looked at him.

"He wouldn't stay gone this late would he?"

"Yeah, the bets over with." Iago agreed and he exchanged glances with Abu. "You don't think he's still mad do ya?"

"Don't worry, Iago." Aladdin smiled at him grimly. "He won't stay mad long. Especially when he sees what we've have planned for him tomorrow." Genie suddenly chuckled humorlessly.

"You know? I think he's forgotten his birthday again."

"Typical. He remembers everyone else's but his own." Iago grumbled, folding his wings across his chest.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Jasmine murmured and Iago shivered slightly the memory of Alaric's lifeless body and of Jafar. The princess saw him and gently rubbed his head. "It's been a good year for us all."

"Now we just have to find out missing kid." Genie tapped his chin. "Where would he go?"

"Not the most obvious place which would be our old home," Aladdin began. "I think he might have gone elsewhere."

"Sadira!" The gang announced at once and just then Carpet came in tugging at Al's vest.

"What is it, Carpet?" he pointed towards the front of the palace and they all followed him outside.

* * *

"Let go!" Sadira's voice came from the gates and they met up with her below the steps. She was being held by two guards and Rasoul was towering over her.

"For the last time, I am here to see Alaric! I swear!"

"Then it may surprise you to find that he's not here!" Rasoul snapped back and Sadira scowled.

"You're just saying that so I'll go away." She rolled her eyes and then spotted Aladdin. "Aladdin!" She cried, eyes lighting up. "You mind helping a girl out?"  
"Let her go, Rasoul." Aladdin told him and the guard frowned.

"She is a witch! How do you know she won't cast a spell over us?"

"Sadira is our friend." Jasmine scolded the guard and Sadira smiled at her. "And you will treat her with respect."

"Yes, your highness." Rasoul conceded and made the other guards let Sadira go. She stumbled a bit and then straightened with a smirk at the head guard.

"In your face, big boy." She taunted and then Aladdin turned her to face him.  
"Where's Alaric?" Now Sadira looked confused.

"I thought he was here."

"I told you street mouse." Rasoul growled and she glared at him briefly before turning to face a worried Aladdin.

"Aladdin….He told me that he was heading back here….That's why I came to see him."

"When was this?" Genie asked.

"Um…around mid-afternoon actually. I did wonder why he was alone in the marketplace, but I thought you were around somewhere."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Only that he was trying to find someone to talk to. He looked really sad." The group all winced. "He also said something about how everyone was tired of a kid being around." She frowned at them and shook her head. "You really hurt his feelings you know and isn't his birthday tomorrow?"

"We know, Sadira. We really didn't mean to act that way." Aladdin calmed her and then sighed. "We only wanted to keep his birthday party a secret."

"Oh, I see. Well, if he's not with me and not with you then….Where is he?"

"Hopefully not too far." Aladdin said grimly.

"-You were the stupid one who told him to go away!" Iago's voice drifted from nearby and Aladdin turned to find the parrot and Genie locked in yet another argument over Alaric. The hero rolled his eyes. If only Alaric really knew how much he meant to them all.

"I wasn't talking to him! I already told you that! Besides, you were the one who wouldn't let him stick near you!"

"I was busy!" Iago snapped. "What was your excuse?"

"I was busy too, but-"

"Guys." Aladdin interrupted. "We need to focus on finding my brother." The two looked sheepish and slightly guilty before nodding at him. Aladdin turned to Sadira. "Where's the last place you saw him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alaric awoke to a splitting head that made him wince and shut his eyes again. The dull throbbing in the back of his head lessened long enough for him to open his eyes again. He suddenly jolted to find himself bound and gagged lying on his side. He couldn't tell much of where he was, except that he had to be in a wagon of some sort, he could tell by the hard wood under him.

He tried to turn and sit up but something stopped him from moving and he stiffened at the poke he received to the stomach. A person looked down at him then and the boy gave a shriek through the gag in his mouth. There was a small little bearded man looking at him! Alaric was sure that he probably came to about his knees and that wasn't counting the pointy red hat on his head. His face was covered by a long white beard and his beady green eyes stared at the boy intently. So intently that Alaric had to look away from the intensity and the fact that it made him uncomfortable.

"Is the 'Blue-eyed One' awake?" A small yet powerful voice called and the little man above Alaric nodded. He then jumped as another face was thrust into his own and was shocked to see that this man had a long red beard and dark black eyes.

"Greetings, Blue-eyed One." He said and Alaric only blinked. "I am Red-Beard, leader of the land of Gnome clan." Alaric's gag was removed them, and they waited for his response. After a moment of composing himself he spoke.

"Um…Hello?" They remained impassive and so he continued. "What exactly am I doing here and where is here?"

"You are in Hat's Land." Red-Beard told him and Alaric arched an eyebrow.

"H-hat's Land?" He asked, looking confused and the little man nodded.

"Yes, and the reason you are here is to win us the war."

"What war?" The boy asked confused as why small little creatures needed him in a war.

"The war between the Gnomes and Goblins."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are the Blue-eyed One from a faraway land. If we have you, then we will when for sure as it is prophesied." The gnome's face took on a deadly look that made Alaric gulp. "Then perhaps we can sacrifice you to our lord then he will grant us the power we need!" The gnome leader announced proudly and a cheer rose up from the other gnomes. Before Alaric could protest the gag was put back into his mouth and he started to struggle against his bonds.

"Don't struggle, Blue-eyed One." One of the younger gnomes stated bouncing slightly, Alaric could tell both by the sound of his voice and his shorter beard that he was young. "You'll need your energy."

"Take him inside." The leader commanded and Alaric was lifted off the wagon bed and tossed unceremoniously to the ground. Alaric looked around desperately as the gnomes lifted him again, ten in all were able to carry him, trying to figure out how far he was from Agrabah, but nothing seemed familiar to him. There were tall black looking trees and the ground was grassy and dark green. There wasn't a sign of sand anywhere. Alaric was utterly lost.

"Put him in the dudgeon until we are ready for him." The leader called out and the boy could only protest through his gag as they took him into a large pitch-black hole in the ground.

* * *

In the bushes nearby a clan of goblins chattered among themselves in hushed whispers before turning to their leader. He was a large goblin with heavy-set eyebrows and large pointy teeth with which he bared when he saw the small human boy the gnomes had.

"Looks like the gnomes are going to hand us a human, boys." He leered and the goblins chuckled evilly, some of them even drooling in anticipation. Their leader, Grinock the Horrible, gnashed his teeth in the moonlight before giving off a howl that sent the remaining gnomes diving for cover underground. Then he turned to his fellow goblins.

"Once the gnomes go to sleep, you will get the human and bring him to me." He snarled and grinned. "And I want him alive. Is that understood?" They nodded rapidly and then Grinock licked his lips. It had been a long time since he had had human…

"Don't harm him either." He spat and some of them gave him confused looks. "Then he won't taste as good." He added and they snickered and whooped for their leader's good thinking.

* * *

Red-beard remained and eyed the surrounding foliage once. He had heard correctly it seemed and frowned. If Grinock knew of the human then it was even more important to get to work immediately. As soon as the human had served his purpose then perhaps the great lord would grant them what they needed to defeat the goblins once and for all. That suddenly reminded him of something that had to retrieve for their lord.

"Greenlee." He called a smaller gnome poked his head up from out of the hole in the ground.

"Yes, sir?"

"We have a need to return to Agrabah. Alas I have left out an important request our lord asked for." Greenlee nodded and produced the same coat that they had used only hours ago in Agrabah.

"Will we be back in time to see to the human?"

"No. Send word for my son to start the human to work. This will not take long." He held up the magic dust that he had gotten from the lord. "This will be much faster." He tossed some into the air and a portal appeared. "Let us go." He commanded and they went through it.

* * *

Aladdin paced the hovel, getting more and more worried as the sun started to rise to morning. Alaric had been missing for hours and no one had seen him since yesterday. It was now officially Alaric's birthday. Sadira had gone home a few hours ago, saddened by Alaric's absence. Iago watched Aladdin pace, guilt coursing through him. If only he hadn't shooed Alaric away then the boy would still be around. Genie seemed to be the worst of them all, his pacing getting increasingly faster.

"Genie?" Jasmine said softly and the jinni paused a second. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If only I hadn't shouted at him." Genie replied solemnly and looked at the ground. Iago shifted on the table he was on.

"No, it's mine. I was the one who shooed away the kid." Aladdin sighed and patted Iago as Abu did too.

"No, Iago, it's none of our faults. I just wish we had a clue as to whom or what took Alaric."

"What is it, Carpet?" Jasmine asked and the group turned. He was pointing out the window and they realized that he wanted them to follow into the slowly brightening outside.

He stopped near the entrance to a nearby alley and pointed a familiar pair in the corner. Two sacks of gold rested at their feet as Abis rubbed his hands greedily.

"Finally, we've got enough to pay off that sorcerer." Abis hopped on one foot and then the other in his excitement. "And it's all thanks to that kid. Who knew he was worth that much?"

"What kid?" Aladdin asked loudly and the fat thief jumped ten feet in the air, stumbling back against Haroud and making them fall into the dirt.

"Oh, it's just you." Abis snapped and brushed dirt off himself as he stood back up. "What do you want?"

"What kid are you talking about?" Aladdin demanded and Abis folded his arms childishly.

"None of your business."

"Listen, Abis," Genie stated holding a finger in his face. "This is important. If you have done anything to that kid…." He left the threat dangling and Abis spilt his guts.

"I didn't do it!" Abis suddenly shouted, looking at Genie's angry face fearfully. "It wasn't me! Haroud bashed the kid on the head!" Haroud rolled his eyes at Abis Mal's stupidity and then was forced to back up as Genie and the rest of the gang gave the two thieves very angry looks.

"What do you mean you bashed him on the head?" Genie snapped and Abis gulped.

"Um, well…ya see…there was this…guy and he, er, wanted the kid."

"What guy?" Aladdin demanded, his mind racing to think which of their enemies would have gone for Alaric. When Abis didn't answer, he snapped forward and grabbed the thief by the scruff of his collar. "Look, I don't care where you got the money, I just want my brother."

"We don't know where they went." Haroud interjected. "The man never gave us his name, but he was very insistent on someone with blue eyes." Abis Mal suddenly saw something behind them.

"There he is!" Abis shouted and while Aladdin turned to see who he was pointing at, Abis Mal and Haroud ran for it, carrying their sacks of gold.

The group ignored the running thieves and went after a hooded figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello! This chapter goes back and forth with time a little. All you have to know is that what is happening with Alaric is what happened before Aladdin caught up with Abis Mal. So the Alaric parts are before the gang finds that thief. _**

**__Chapter 5**

_The group chased the hooded man through the city. After many narrow captures the group had split up and searched the marketplace. Aladdin and Iago soon found the man and were about to stop him when they saw a shocking sight. The man was actually two little figures with long beards and pointy hats. Stumped by this, they almost missed the escape of the two people. Before Aladdin could get one, they disappeared through the blank wall and left no trace they had been there. When the rest of them caught up, they found Aladdin slumped against the wall with his fists clenched against it. _

"What do we do now?" Aladdin turned and asked his companions and he sighed. "We still have no idea of what took Rick or why. We barely have anything to go by."

"Besides the fact that they were two feet tall, had long beards, and pointy hats?" Iago offered with a roll of his eyes and Genie snapped his fingers making a book appear in his hands which he began to flip through rapidly. No one paid him much mind as Aladdin searched the blank wall. Jasmine and Carpet stood off to the side, watching Aladdin run his hands over the smooth wall, looking for any way that the little…whatever they were, could have gotten away so fast.

"Aha!" Genie announced loudly causing everyone to jump.

"What is it, Genie?" Aladdin asked and Genie turned the book towards him with a triumphant grin.

"This is what took Alaric." Aladdin eyed the picture and then looked back up at him. He wore a look of surprise and slight skepticism.

"A gnome?" He asked unsure of what Genie was showing him. Genie only nodded and the others came to peer at the book as well.

"Yep, though most usually just sit on your lawn and do nothing, these sorts are real living things and tend to live underground."

"So, why did they take Alaric?" Jasmine asked and Genie shook his head in puzzlement.

"I dunno, Jaz. It says here that they usually stay clear of humans. Probably to avoid being mistaken as a nonliving one and sat on someone's lawn."

"Where do they live?" Aladdin asked, determined to get his brother back. Genie rubbed the back of his neck sorrowfully.

"Err, well that's just it…" He began slowly. "See they live in this wooded area, under the ground…and we're in a desert…" He trailed off and looked up at Aladdin. "I…have no idea of where to go." He admitted, looking downcast.

"Well, there has to be something in there about magic." Iago stated, looking over Genie's shoulder. "People don't just disappear through walls!" Genie suddenly brightened as an idea popped in his head.

"Portals!" He shouted excitedly.

"Portals?"

"Yeah. That's how they got outta here so fast."

"So how do we find Alaric?" Aladdin asked and Genie grinned.

"I should be able to trace that portal, Al. We'll have our kid back in not time!" Aladdin beamed at Genie and patted him.

"That's great, Genie!" He murmured happily and then Genie got straight to work.

* * *

_While Aladdin and his friends were searching for Alaric that night..._

"Here you go." A plate was thrust into the small hole at the bottom of the door and Alaric crawled on his hands and knees, for he couldn't stand in the small dungeon, to get the food. The boy yelped as his plate moved. Bugs scattered everywhere and he frowned in disgust.

"I hope you didn't expect me to eat that." He murmured and took hold of only thing on the plate that hadn't moved. The glass of water. Alaric drank it greedily, resting on his elbows and sighed. If only he hadn't strayed from the palace. Alaric frowned at the small hole where the food had been pushed in and wondered if he could get through. As if one of them had read his mind, a face was thrust in the hole and Alaric backed in shock.

"Are you finished?" The face asked and Alaric scowled.

"Yeah. The food just ran off." He snapped and the gnome coked his head to one side. He looked genuinely curious.

"You don't eat bugs?" The gnome asked, with wide eyes. Alaric opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Wha-No! Of course not. I eat regular food!" The gnome regarded him a moment and then whispered:

"I'm not supposed to do this, but…here." Bread and cheese were pushed in quickly and Alaric wolfed it down greedily.

"Thanks." He smiled afterwards and the gnome smiled back. "My name's Alaric."

"Eric Greenbeard." The gnome murmured back and then he looked behind him as footsteps approached.

"Is the prisoner ready?" A gruff voice asked and the gnome scrambled to his feet, leaving Alaric alone. Eric found himself in front of the gnome general, Mudar. The general had been involved in many wars and was highly respected among the other gnomes.

"Y-yes, sir." Eric stammered. The general nodded happily.

"Bring him forth!" Alaric backed from the door as it opened and wished that it was big enough for him to fight back in as many gnomes appeared. The gnomes marched in and grabbed his arms and legs preventing him from running away and he frowned.

"What exactly, do I have to do?" He asked, quietly and the gnomes carrying him didn't answer. Eric tip-toed up to Alaric, being careful not to draw attention to himself and whispered:

"You about to put to the test. I wish you luck." He ran off before Alaric could ask what he meant.

"Knock him out; we don't want him knowing how to escape." The general commanded and once again, Alaric was clabbered on the back of the head.

* * *

"Ugh…" Alaric opened his eyes to see that he was inside a giant metal wheel. He immediately closed his eyes again and then reopened them to make sure he was seeing straight. He was. He slowly sat up, or at least he finally did after many attempts. His hands had been tied behind his back. He sat in the middle of the wheel and look around.

The room he was in was large and the ceiling was so high that he couldn't see it well from where he sat on the wheel. That only meant that he was farther underground than he had originally thought. Dim light came from the candles and wall torches that lined the circular room and Alaric took in that the entire room was filled with odd machines and contraptions that looked out of use. Murmuring caught his attention and Alaric gaped at what he should have noticed before. The room was filled with gnomes of all sizes and shapes. Some had long beards, others had short and some were girls with long flowing hair and just as tall pointed hats. And all were looking at him.

"Welcome brothers and sister of the Gnome Clan!" A powerful voice rang out and Alaric looked over to see a tall gnome with a short red beard. He was obviously Red-Beard's son. "Our beloved lord has sent us this human to power our machines! Only he is strong enough to do so!"

"Wait, what? Power a machine? Do I look like a power source? I'm a kid!"

"Silence, Blue Eyed One!" The smaller Red-Beard shouted at him and Alaric scowled.

"That's another thing, what do you mean? I don't understand why my eye color is so important to you."

"You know not of the prophecy?" Red-Beard Jr. asked and the boy frowned.

"No." Alaric admitted shaking his head. "What is it?"

"It is prophesized that you are the savior for our race. For years we have lived in fear of the Goblins who try to take over our city. But no more. The lord gave you to us and we shall not fail him."

"Who is this lord? And why doesn't he just do something about it?"

"We do not question him. He is great in all things." Jr. said confidently. Alaric snorted.

"That doesn't make sense. If he's so powerful and great, then why doesn't he rid the Goblins himself?" A murmur arose in the crowd and Jr. frowned at them all.

"Silence! Do not question the lord! He has provided has he not? This human will do our biding!" The crowd cheered and Alaric was made to stand on his feet. Red-Beard Jr. faced the crowd. "The first task for the human is to power on our great machine!" Alaric's hands were untied from the back and then attached to a bar that was inside the wheel. It would be like running on a treadmill with tied hands.

"Run, human!" Jr. shouted and Alaric scowled. "If you don't, I will make you." Alaric's eyes widened as a gnome appeared with something that was sparking on the end. Not wanting to be electrocuted, Alaric scrambled to run.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alaric slumped against the bar, his chest heaving at a fast pace as he struggled to slow his heart rate. Sweat poured from him like rain drops and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He wasn't sure how long they had made him run, but as tired as he was, he could tell that it was well past midnight. Alaric's eyelids struggled to stay open as he sank to his knees, his legs had given out finally and he pressed his burning head against the cool metal bar. The audience of gnomes was nowhere to be seen and the only ones left were gathered around whatever Alaric's machine made for them. Alaric's eyes began to close as he listened to their low murmuring….

"Human." Alaric's eyes opened quickly and he jumped as something was pressed to his lips. The sloshing in the tin cup caught his ears and he accepted the cool liquid. Water rushed into his mouth and Alaric drank it greedily.

"Not so fast, young one." A voice soothed and Alaric looked up to see a gnome woman there. She had long red hair in two braids that sat on her shoulders and wore a blue colored dress that matched her eyes.

"I am Mira, Red-Beard's daughter."

"Alaric." He rasped back and she tilting the cup to him again. He drank it more slowly, but managed to spill some down his chin.

"Mira!" Red Jr. shouted in a reprimanding tone and the girl gnome frowned. "Have you heard nothing? Leave the human be." She never turned to look at him as she replied:

"Red, this human needs water. We cannot deny him this."

"He is a human, why should we care?"

"He is a child!" Mira snapped, finally turning to face her brother. "A little boy, Red! We cannot be cruel to an innocent child."

"You heard father."

"Yes," Mira replied coolly. "I heard. But he is wrong. The Blue-Eyed one is someone to be taken care of, not treated like a common worker gnome."

"He is not to be trusted." Red snapped and took the tin from her tossing it away from her. It slammed into the wall and Mira smiled smugly at its emptiness. Alaric looked from brother to sister and tried to figure out what was going on. "Get out, Mira. We are not finished with the boy. In the morning he'll have another task to do."

"No…"Alaric found himself pleading aloud. "I can't move anymore." Mira looked at him in concern and sympathy and Red snorted.

"How typical of a human. Lazy and inconsiderate." He grumbled before getting into Alaric's face. "You may be the Blue-Eyed savior, but you are not mine. Nor will I follow you. Once, you are finished with this task we will be rid of you, filth." Alaric glared at the gnome and Mira fumed. She slapped Red's cheek and Alaric's eyes widened. Red felt his face and looked at his sister in shock.

"You've changed, Red." She stated softly but her voice carried. "Once, you were a kind gnome. Now, you've turned into a monster no better than the Goblin King himself!" She stormed past him. Nothing was said for several seconds and then Red glared down at Alaric.

"I do not know how you have corrupted my sister, but you shall pay, human." He walked away from Alaric and the boy pressed his head against the bar again in a groan. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

The goblins made their way into the tunnels of the gnomes their shifting, heavy padded feet making soft sounds on the dirt floor of the abandoned tunnel. Their clever leader had discovered it he had said from a friend within the gnome clan. This friend was to show them where the human boy was and so they waited in the dark. Impatiently, a goblin crept forward from the tunnel and then froze at the sound of footsteps and found a lone gnome heading down the hallway at a quick pace. Saliva pooled in the creatures mouth and it grinned wickedly as it caught the scent of Red-Beard on the little gnome. It was one of the leader's children.

* * *

Mira stopped at the far end of the unused tunnel and wiped at her eyes with her little white apron. How could Red be so cruel? Her own brother was acting like a monster. Mira sniffed and suddenly stiffened.

"Who's there?" She called out to the dark, but received no response. "Hello?" She took a tentative step forward and looked around at the darkness. "Eric? Are you playing another prank? How many times must I tell you to-" She stopped at the sound of eerie laughing as a scream rose in her throat as something leapt at her. Before she could gather enough air to scream again, an icky green, leathery hand went over her mouth.

"Master will be pleased. We have Red-Beard's girl child." The goblin laughed with glee and Mira shouted at him behind his hand.

"Excellent." Another goblin agreed. "Now she can lead us to the human!" Mira's eyes widened.

"Even better, she can make the guards leave. We can get out without being seen." A cleverer goblin suggested. The other's cheered quietly and they marched her down the hallway.

"Lady Mira?" The General asked from his slumped position against the door to the lab chambers. He was guarding the human along with a few others. Mira bit her lip briefly before pushing back her fear. Her eyes hardened.

"My brother wishes for you all to meet him at his chambers."

"But My Lady who will-"

"The human is asleep and locked up, yes?" She asked over the general's answer and the gnome nodded.

"Yes."

"Then he will not escape." The General realized that something was wrong for the gnome lady was very cold towards him and he quickly hid his new discovery.

"Of course, My Lady." He beckoned to his men and they left the door. The goblins wasted no time in barging into the room.

Alaric slept soundly, too exhausted to hear the doors slam open or the goblins cackling as they approached him. Mira could only watch as they untied Alaric from the bar and lifted him off, carrying him like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Come along, Missy." A particularly nasty goblin snarled and Mira glared at it as pushed her forward. All at once the goblins screeched in fear as gnomes attacked them. Alaric was knocked off one of the goblin's shoulders and he woke up when he hit the dirt floor. His eyes widened and he quickly backed into the wall as gnomes battled some ugly leathery skinned creatures. Alaric looked around for a way to help the gnomes from the bigger opponents. His eyes found the wheel that he had run in for several hours and he knew what to do.

Alaric gathered his strength up long enough to make his way to the wheel, where his legs gave out again. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself back up and looked for a way to unlock the wheel from the machine. Several bolts lined the bottom and he quickly assessed that he needed to pull them out. A cry from the gnomes made him move faster, knowing that it was a matter of time before the goblins got the upper hand.

"Need a hand, Alaric?" The boy looked over to see Mira and Eric smiling at him. He nodded in thanks and the trio went to work on freeing the giant metal hamster wheel.

"Now what?" Eric asked as Alaric turned to see where the goblins were. They were standing together inching towards the door to block the exit for the gnomes. Alaric turned back around quickly.

"We need to turn the wheel." He said and Eric and Mira nodded. They helped the boy push the wheel towards the goblins and Alaric sucked in a breath. "Okay, here goes nothing." Alaric began to shove at the wheel so that it would go rolling off the stage and towards the group of goblins.

"General Mudar!" Eric called. "Get out of there!" Alaric stopped pushing and spotted the general being throttled by a goblin. Alaric looked down.

"Eric, you and Mira keep shoving on the wheel. I'm going to help." Alaric ran towards the goblins before Mira could call him back. She suddenly gasped as the wheel began to move on its own.

"The wheel!" She exclaimed and she and Eric tried to stop it and give Alaric time to get down to the Goblins. Their efforts were unsuccessful as the wheel grew too heavy for them to stop from rolling and it slipped from their fingers, bouncing a bit and then barreling right for Alaric and the goblins!

The gnomes all jumped at the sight of Alaric running through them and some thought he was attempting escape. They were soon shocked silly as Alaric ran and jumped up, kicking the goblin, that held Mudar, in the stomach. The goblin let go of the gnome as he gasped, winded quite a bit. Mudar hit the ground and looked up in shock as Alaric punched a goblin that tried to bit him.

"Alaric!" Mira cried and Alaric heard the wheel. He looked over in time to jump out of the way and he landed beside Mudar as the wheel hit the goblins like bowling pins and knocked them out of the doors and into the grand hall. The goblins were out of action and when they managed to get up from under the wheel, they found themselves being surrounded slowly and quickly made an escape as more gnomes showed up.

"Ahem." Mudar said and Alaric looked at him. The gnome bowed to him and the boy blinked in shock. "Many thanks, Blue-Eyed One."

"You're welcome." He murmured and then a voice cried from the doorway.

"The human is trying to escape!"

* * *

_Review? Tell me what you think will happen next!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What?" Alaric asked with a frown as gnome guards surrounded him. Red-Beard Jr. stepped into the room and walked over to stand in front of Alaric, arms folded.

"Trying to escape, eh?" Red-Beard Jr. asked, leering at the boy in front of him. Alaric shook his head and then leaned back when a finger was pointed in his face. "Don't deny it!"

"I didn't!" Alaric protested, frowning at the gnome. "I just helped you get rid of those things!"

"A likely story, human." Red-Beard growled and Mira stomped over, getting between Alaric and her brother. Her long red braids swung as she whipped her head around to look at her brother.

"Red, Alaric was helping us!"

"It's true!" Mudar stated, getting to his feet and looking sheepish. "If he hadn't helped us, we might have been over run."

"That human has fooled you all!" Red Jr. shouted and he growled at Alaric. "Put him in the next machine."

"No!" Mira cried and she ran forward. "Don't, he just saved our lives!"

"Get out of the way." Red Jr. snapped. "He's not to be trusted."

"What is going on here?" A voice called and the gnomes turned to see their leader standing in the doorway.

"Father!" Mira and Red Jr. said at the same time.

"He's trying to escape!"

"He helped us!"

"He's a menace!"

"He's a hero!"

"Silence!" Red Beard Senior shouted his voice echoing around the chamber. All fell silent. "Now Jr. you first. What is going on?"

"The human is attempting to flee. The goblins attacked and he was going to escape while they had us busy!"

"That's not true!" Mira shouted and she stormed up to her father. "Father, Alaric, was only helping us."

"It's true. The human saved our lives and mine." Mudar stated and the leader of the clan rubbed his chin.

"Is that the truth, human?" He asked and Alaric gave a nod.

"Yes, sir."

"Then I extend an apology to you."

"That's not necessary. I'd only like to go home." Alaric stated and the gnome nodded.

"Of course."

"Father!" Jr. snapped. "Don't let him go! The human is not to be trusted." He stopped yelling when his father gave him a look.

"Take the human to a guest room." Red-Beard announced and Alaric was helped to his feet.

"Um, thank you." he said sincerely and Red-Beard nodded.

"You are most welcome."

Alaric was led away and once he was out of ear shot, Red Beard turned to his son.

"Don't worry, my son. The human will not get out again."

"Father!" Mira gasped and Red Beard turned to her.

"I'm sorry, daughter. As admirable as the human is, we cannot allow him to leave." Red Beard said apologetically. Mira's brother only grinned smugly behind his back.

* * *

Genie, Aladdin and the rest of the gang were tossed out of the sky with a loud pop. In a tangled heap they groaned and spread back out, all of them landing on their backs.

"_Get_off me!" Iago groaned and shoved at Genie's head. Genie groaned and sat up, unknowingly having Iago attached to the back of his head.

"What happened?" He asked dizzily, before peeling Iago from the back of his skull.

"I think we landed wherever Alaric is." Aladdin groaned sitting up and pushing his hair back slightly. Beside him, Jasmine rolled over onto her side and gazed around at her surroundings.

"Where is here?" She asked curiously and Genie held up a finger.

"One moment, Jaz." He announced and wetting his finger he tested the wind. "Hm…Well I can definitely say…Guys we are not in the desert anymore." He grinned proudly at the group and they all groaned.

"No, _freakin'_ way Sherlock!" Iago complained loudly, his eyes narrowed. "You think you could be a _bit_ more specific?"

"We are in another dimension." Genie shrugged. "What dimension though, I haven't a clue."

"Rick?" Abu chattered and Genie sighed.

"I hope so or otherwise we hopped on the wrong train."

"_Alaric_!" Aladdin called and his voice carried around them. Nothing answered. "Where do you suppose he is?" Genie turned into a dog that resembled Mickey's dog Pluto and started to sniff the ground.

"I smell…I smell…Gnomes." He turned to the group and Iago snorted at him.

"Brilliant."

"Well that is a start, Iago." Aladdin murmured. "Maybe they took Alaric somewhere."

"Look, why don't I just fly ahead and see if I can see the kid, okay?" Iago asked rolling his eyes.

"Good idea, Iago." Jasmine encouraged and the parrot took to the air.

"There are wagon tracks that go this way!" He called from the air and they followed Iago as the parrot led them across the grassy terrain.

"Iago, why did you stop?" Aladdin asked, frowning up at the tree line as he blotted out the sunlight. Iago glared at the ground before looking back at the group.

"No more tracks."

"Aladdin!" Jasmine hissed and he turned to her. She pointed ahead of them and Aladdin looked to where she pointed. A tiny girl with long red braids climbed up of a hole in the ground, a spear in her hand. She looked around and not seeing them, turned and pulled down a rock over the hole like it was a door.

"Is that a gnome?" Jasmine asked. "She's very pretty."

"Excuse me." Aladdin called and the gnome girl froze. She turned to them slowly and gasped.

"Humans! What-what are you doing here?" She demanded, holding her spear out at them.

"Easy there," Aladdin murmured, holding his hands up in the air. "We won't hurt you. You see I'm looking for my brother and I-"

"You are Aladdin?" She interrupted and Aladdin nodded a bit puzzled.

"Wow, even in other places he's famous." Genie muttered out of the corner of his mouth. The gnome smiled and lowered her spear.

"My name is Mira. I am the daughter of the Hat Clan Leader, Red Beard. It is a pleasure to meet you. Alaric spoke of you and your friends."

"Then you know where my brother is?"

"I know….but it will be easy to get him back."

"Back?" Genie repeated. "You mean he's not here with you?"

"Come with me and I will explain." Mira turned and started off into the trees.

"Should we trust her?" He asked, eyeing the group, and Aladdin shrugged.

"The kid did." Iago stated. "And that's good enough for me." No one disagreed with that and they followed the gnome girl into the wilderness.

* * *

Alaric yelped through his gag as another Goblin poked him with a stick. He was hanging down from the cave ceiling like a piñata, ropes tying him from his neck to his ankles. Immobile, he was unable to shirk away from the constant poking he was getting in the ribs. All he could do was shriek in muffled pain, his eyes burning angry holes at the ugly creatures under him. The gnomes had given Alaric a room and as soon as the boy had lain down he had passed out asleep from exhaustion. And when he had woken up from his deep sleep, he found that he was being carted off by these foul things and then before he could ask what was going on, he was bound and gagged.

"Let's eat him now!" One howled and the rest of them smiled up at Alaric hungrily, drool coming out of the mouths of most of them.

"The King says he's not for us!" A larger one growled and cracked a whip atop of their heads. "This human child is for the King!"

"Just a bite!" A crazed Goblin shouted. "Just one little bite!" He jumped up out of the crowd and attacked Alaric who screamed and attempted to wriggle away. The gag slipped down from his mouth as the Goblin attached to his legs.

"Get off me!" The boy shouted and the goblin clung tighter the extra weight started to make the rope break and Alaric's limited movements made it worse. Suddenly the rope snapped and Alaric shrieked as he was dropped into the middle of the goblins. They all grinned happily and tried to get at Alaric at once.

"Let me go! Get away, you ugly freaks!" Alaric shouted amidst the crazed frenzy. The goblin that tackled Alaric first opened his jaws and was about to take a bite out of Alaric, when the whip was cracked again. It wrapped around the goblin and with a tug from the master, the goblin was jerked off and slung into a wall. A loud roar echoed through the tunnels and the loud sound made the other goblins back off. Alaric was jerked up away from the other goblins and held in the air like a trophy.

"This human is for the King, you hear!" The goblin holding Alaric hissed loudly. "You touch him again and I will kill you myself!" He roared the last sentence and they fell silent. Lowering Alaric down a bit, he grinned at the boy. "You can't get out of this one, little human." He sneered and Alaric glared at him, making the goblin laugh. A loud horn blew from afar and the goblin looked back at Alaric. The boy didn't have to ask what that meant and gulped. The King of the Goblins wanted him….for dinner.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**The song is from the 1977 movie The Hobbit. If you haven't seen it, it's an okay movie. I just prefer the Peter Jackson version myself. The movie used to scare me when I was younger, so yeah...the Peter Jackson version to me is the best. **

* * *

Chapter 8

A crude song came from the Goblins as they made their way through the dark tunnels, dragging a helpless Alaric along. The boy tried to ignore the song and the Goblins, but as they sang they did to him what the song said too.

_Swish, smack! Whip, crack!_

_Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!_

Alaric was patted too roughly on the face and then a whip was cracked above his head to keep him in their tight circle. When they reached a narrower ledge, they handed him down the long line like he was a sack of food, pinching and gripping very hard as they did so. Alaric gritted his, determined not to give any satisfaction to the singing creatures.

_You go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! My lad!_

_Down, down to Goblin-town_

_Down, down to Goblin-town_

_Down, down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! My lad!_

The Goblins carried Alaric inside a wide chamber and the boy gaped at the giant Goblin that was sitting on a throne made of bones and Alaric felt his stomach twist as he realized that human bones had made it._  
__Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat_

_Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat_

_Batter, jabber, whip and hammer, hooo!_

_Yo go, my lad!_

_Ho, ho my lad!__  
Below, my lad!_

_Ho, ho! My lad!_  
At the end of their song was pushed to his knees and he looked up at the Goblin King who was grinning at him in delight.

"Well little human what is your name?" He bellowed.

"Why should I tell you?" Alaric frowned at the mighty Goblin as he used the last of his bravado. The goblins hissed and snapped their jaws at the boy, but the King only laughed loudly.

"It matters not to me what your name is!" He howled in laughter and then smiled at Alaric. "I was merely curious. Bring the boy here." _  
_"No! Aladdin!" Alaric cried out, digging his heels into the bamboo beams that made the floor, but it did no good. His arms were tied behind his back and he was being pushed towards the humongous, ugly King of the goblins. Grinock beamed at the human who was trying to get away and gave another loud laugh, showing off his large yellowing teeth.

"It is no use little human boy!" He roared with laughter and Alaric looked up at him terror and anger in his eyes. "You're the first human I've have eaten in a long time." Alaric tried not to show too much fear, but the King's long pointed teeth and large hungry yellow eyes, made it almost impossible for him not to be terrified.

"Ahhh!" Alaric yelped again as he pushed closer to the gaping jaws. "_Genie_!"

* * *

"So Alaric was nabbed by goblins?" Genie asked as Mira led them along the darkened cave. They had been debating how to get past the goblin guards when all the sudden they had run inside after a terrifyingly loud roar had echoed out of the cave. Now they were free to walk inside, but they still remained cautious for any remaining goblins.

"Yes." Mira murmured and she sighed. "We were lax in our security thinking that the goblins would leave us alone after Alaric rid us of them. But we were wrong. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." Jasmine offered to the gnome lady. "It could have happened to anyone. And if what you say is true, then the goblins would have attempted to take Alaric anyway." Mira nodded at her gratefully and then Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder.

"So let me get this straight," he began. "You guys," He pointed at Mira. "Wanted the kid because of some kind of prophecy, right?" Mira nodded. "So, what do those ugly freaks want with the kid?"

"To eat." Mira whispered and Iago and Abu shrieked. Alaric's yell suddenly filled the air and they all froze.

"Rick!" Aladdin gasped and he took off after the sound of his brother's voice. The others didn't hesitate to follow them.

"_Genie!_" Alaric wailed and the group came to pause on ledge overlooking the Goblin's chamber room.

"He's gonna get eaten!" Iago shrieked and Genie looked at Aladdin. The hero nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Alaric shut his eyes as the foul King lifted him into the air by his vest. He did not want to look down the King's throat, as he had already just done, but suddenly there came a shout and Alaric's eyes flew open. He found himself looking at the back of the King's ugly bumpy head.

"_Helloooo._" A familiar voice called and Alaric beamed up at the blue being that came striding up to the Goblin King. "Hi, there." he stated, dressed as a businessman. "How are you today, sir?"

"Who are you?" The Goblin King barked, shaking Alaric a little, and Genie's grin widened.

"Well, you see I represent the-" As Genie went on with his guise, Alaric heard a faint hissing above his head and he looked up. Aladdin smiled at him from atop Carpet and he held Jasmine around the middle. She was dangling off of Carpet to get a hold of Alaric. The boy smiled at her and she reached down to touch him.

"King Grinock, the human is getting away!" One often Goblins shouted almost too late as Alaric was being hauled up onto Carpet.

"NOOO!" The King snarled and with a surprisingly high leap despite his girth and grabbed Alaric's ankles. Alaric yelped and Jasmine screamed as she was tugged down by the Goblin's weight.

"Genie!" Aladdin groaned, trying to keep upright. Mira, Iago, and Abu tried to tug on Aladdin's vest to help him remain on Carpet. Genie flew up and took a large purple feather out from behind his back.

"Guchi, guchi, goo!" Genie laughed as he tickled the Goblin. Unfortunately the desired effect did not happen as planned. The Goblin King _did_ laugh and he _did _let go of Alaric, but as he fell, he _snatched_ Alaric on the way back down. The boy cried out as they hurtled back down, and Genie flew down to catch him. It was then that things got worse. Genie was about to pick up Alaric, when an unknown force tugged him backwards. Before anyone knew it, Genie was stuck inside a bottle.

"No, Red!" Mira cried from the flying rug and everyone looked over to see Mira's brother Red standing in the middle of the other gnomes, Genie in his hands.

"Don't worry!" Red called to her. "I've got the Goblin's helper!"

"No, you don't understand! He's on our side, please let him out!" Mira pleaded. Alaric landed on the Goblin King and was immediately pinned roughly to the monster's side by a long, thick arm.

"Let me go!" Alaric attempted to get away, but being stuck to the side of a leathery skinned monster that was dangling you off the ground wasn't helping him any.

"Gnomes! What are you doing in here?" The Grinock snarled, squeezing Alaric tightly in anger and making him yelp. Grinock suddenly banged his free fist against a rock near his throne and nets shot out. If someone said the King of the Goblins was not very clever then they were wrong. He had built in traps for such a rescue attempt. A large net grabbed Carpet and everyone on board and several other nets nabbed the Gnomes. Now they were trapped.

"Now whose gonna save _us_?" Iago voiced aloud.

"I am." A familiar voice called from the back of the cave. As the figure stepped out the gang gasped in shock.

"_Sadira_?" Alaric voiced and she smiled at him.

"The one and only."

"Who are you?" Grinock snarled and Sadira came fully into the candle lit room, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Is she the Blue-eyed savoir?" A gnome asked and no one had an answer. Sadira frowned at the Goblin king.

"Let him go. Or I'll use my magic."

"Bahaha!" The king laughed aloud, voice echoing. "You? A puny human girl?"

"I am Sadira! Witch of the Sand!" She shouted, brandishing a scepter from behind her back. The emerald stone at the top glittered dangerously. The goblins and gnomes were all in shock and Sadira lifted the scepter a tad. "Now put him down."

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For a moment no one moved. It was a stare down between Sadira and the Goblin King. Finally, the King moved, turning slightly towards a large bucket swinging behind him. The buckets were used as transporting up and down the large caverns. This one had been used an hour earlier by the Goblin King himself.

"Witch of the Sand or not, the boy is mine!" Grinock snarled and Alaric was tossed into the large red bucket. As soon as his body hit the bottom of the bucket it was sent spiraling down into the dark.

"Alaric!" Aladdin yelled as the boy and the bucket went out of sight.

"Al!" Alaric cried back, but his voice lowered in volume the further down he went until he could no longer be heard. Sadira gaped, looking from the spot Alaric had disappeared from and back to the Goblin King.

"Bring him back here!" She shouted, pointing her staff at him threateningly and hoping that she wasn't shaking from fear. As if he could read minds, Grinock only laughed aloud as hundreds of Goblins climbed down towards her. Sadira was suddenly afraid. It was just supposed to be a ruse! She hadn't imagined that the King would toss Alaric off someplace else. So in a panic, she did the only thing she could think of and blinded them all in a flash of light from her staff. Using what little power she did possess, she ran over to the others and freed them quickly along with the Gnomes. The blast of light had sent several of the many goblins flying down off the bamboo platform and into the surrounding darkness. This cleared a pathway for her to take and leave on.

The next thing that Aladdin, the gang, and the Gnomes knew they were free and running after Sadira who led the way across the bamboo bridge and hopefully to safety.

* * *

Alaric sat up in the bucket a frown on his face. It was almost completely dark and there was no one around. The only light came from a small torch that was burning on the wall, but even it was barely out. The boy let out a groan of frustration and climbed out of the bucket, giving it a good kick.

_Thunk_

"Oww! Bad idea!" Alaric hobbled in pain, clutching at his foot. "Gee that really hurt!" His mutterings caught the attention of a creature that had made its home long before the Goblins had come. If Alaric had turned just a bit, he would have seen the pale orbs reflecting in the light of the dying torch and slowly disappear.

The boy took the torch off the wall and held it out in front of him trying to make heads or tails of the crevice he had been rudely thrown in. There was no use in waiting for Aladdin. For all Alaric knew his brother could still be hanging above the Goblin King. A few minutes of walking in the dark, Alaric grew frustrated.

"This tunnel has no exit!" Alaric shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "Now how am I going to get out?"

"Lost is it?" Alaric jumped at the croaked voice behind him and dropped the torch in shock. It hit the ground and extinguished with a hiss.

"Lost yes, alone yes. Lost its way…" Alaric moved away from the voice and almost shrieked when his back hit the wall. He couldn't tell where the voice was coming from and it scared him.

"Who-who's there?" The boy called, squinting in the dark. Heavy breathing came from his right side and so he jumped to the left. It was just in time too, because something smacked the wall where he had been standing against.

"Lost little thing….scared little thing."

"Go away." Alaric stated wishing that he could see in the dark. "I'm not scared of you."

"Is it not? Not scared is it? Should be…" The voice was getting closer and Alaric's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. He could make out strange blue glowing mushrooms on the walls and floor that hadn't shown up with the torch lit. It made for dim lighting, but it did help him not fall over loose rocks in his attempt to get away from whatever was stalking him. He could just faintly see an outline in front of him. Something was crawling towards him like a spider or a lizard. It was low to the ground and Alaric was sure that it was ready to pounce on him at all times.

"Get away from me!" Alaric shouted throwing a rock at the crawling thing. The rock hit its head and the creature looked up at him. Alaric gasped in shock and tripped backwards over a rock that he hadn't seen. A pair of pale orbs narrowed at him at first and then widened in delight that he had fallen. The thing hissed at him and Alaric backed away from it.

"Can't run little thing…What's it taste like?"

"Not good." Alaric murmured to himself. "Definitely not good. Where's Genie and Al when you need them?"

"Not taste good?" The creature asked and Alaric watched it stop stalking him. "What is small thing?"

"My name is Alaric." Alaric answered not liking being called thing.

"….Al-a-rick. What is an Al-a-rick?"

"I'm a human boy."

"Hu-_Human good_." Alaric yelped and scrambled back as fast as he could go. "Small enough to eat, yes. Eat the Al-a-rick, yes."

"No!" The boy turned and tried to leap up from the ground. The creature pounced however and landed on his legs, making him fall back down to the ground. "No, let go!" Alaric felt the thing, grab his arms hauling him back. "Aladdin!" Alaric yelped and then a filthy, calloused, bony fingered hand covered his mouth. The boy was hauled back against the creature his arms pinned down by a long spindly arm.

"Shh….take good care of the Al-a-rick, yes." It hissed in his ear and he couldn't stop the whimper of fright that escaped him as he tried to control his rapid heartbeat. His chest was heaving madly as the fear flooded through him and Alaric felt the creature sniff his head.

"Very good care."

* * *

"Sadira!" Aladdin rounded on her. "What about Alaric?" Sadira bit her lip.

"I'm sorry! I panicked and now I don't know where he is!" Aladdin sighed and then turned to the Gnomes.

"Release Genie. He can get us out of here."

"Why should I listen to you, human?" Red snapped, tucking Genie's bottle into his belt. "This magical Goblin helper is mine."

"He's not the enemy!" Mira shouted. "And neither are they! Please Red, listen to me!"

"You were not supposed to leave home. Father is very angry."

"Well so am I! Alaric is my friend and I wanted to help him. These are his friends and family they want him back."

"No."

"Red, how could you do this? They need their friend and whether you like or not we need him too."

"We don't need help from them." Red snapped.

"Then how are we going to get out? Grinock has got thousands of Goblins to help him, we're trapped!"

As the Gnomes were arguing, Abu snuck up to Red and pulled Genie's bottle loose. The jinn inside smiled as Aladdin took the bottle from Abu's paws. Without waiting to see if Red had noticed or not, Aladdin opened the bottle.

"Finally!" Genie said and cracked his back. "Phew, those things are cramped!"

"Shh!" Everyone hushed him, even the fighting Gnomes, and Genie grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He whispered and Aladdin looked at his best friend.

"Genie, you've got to find Alaric,"

"What about a way out first?" Red demanded. "If the human is really in trouble then you will need an escape route, yes?" There was no argument there. Alaric would have to wait.

* * *

_Review? What do you think is going to happen next?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alaric shut his eyes as the creature petted his head again. It was unnerving how he often he got into such situations. One would think that he would learn to be more independent from all of it, though Alaric knew that no matter what he still needed Al and Genie. Where they were at, he wasn't sure of, but he really hoped that it wasn't far away. Alaric he really wished that he could see more than he could with the glowing mushrooms. Suddenly there were voices coming from somewhere ahead and Alaric began to struggle.

"Mustn't do that…." The creature hissed and drew Alaric closer. The boy moved more and his mouth slipped free.

"You don't have to eat me, you know." He said not really knowing where this conversation was going to head. He just needed to stall.

"Yes…eat Al-a-rick." The Creature stated and Alaric frowned.

"No, you don't need to because….um, see my friends are looking for me and I-"

"Friends? Wants to be friends it does?" Alaric felt the grip on him loosen and so he nodded rapidly.

"Y-yeah, sure. Friends."

"Al-a-rick friend? Friend good…" The creature trailed off and Alaric gulped

"Yeah, that's right. Friend good. Um, look since we're friends and all-"

"Grisel."

"…What?"

"Grisel." Alaric frowned for a moment and the creature gestured at him. "Al-a-rick."

"Oh!" The boy stated. "Your name is Grisel."

"Yes, name…name good?"

"Um, yeah. I've never heard that kind of name before, it's unique." Alaric jumped as the creature whooped and jumped around like an excited child.

"Al-a-rick like name!" The boy couldn't help but smile at the happy tone in the creature's voice. "Yay!"

"Hey, Grisel? Since we're friends now do you think you could show me the way out?"

"Out of cave?"

"Yeah."

"Grisel show…If Al-a-rick plays a game."

"Game? What kind of game?" Alaric asked suspiciously. Grisel drew close to him and Alaric felt fearful again.

"Hide-n-Eat."

"Hide…and _what_?" Alaric asked with wide eyes and Grisel laughed.

"Oopsie. Mean to say 'finds'. Al-a-rick plays hides and finds. If Al-a-rick wins, Grisel show way out. If Grisel wins….Al-a-rick be eaten." Grisel sounded a little too pleased with his game and that made Alaric uneasy. _He's must have played this before….and I'm pretty sure how it ended!_

"Um…o-ok." Alaric murmured and gulped loudly. "Er…what are the rules?"

"Rules? Rules, yes. Important." Grisel thought a moment and then drew as close to Alaric as he could get, stroking his hair again and Alaric felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the contact. "Grisel finds Al-a-rick. Al-a-rick hides. Gets a long start, yes? Grisel must catch to win."

"How long do I get?" Alaric asked, listening for sounds of the voices as he stood up, ready to run.

"I's count to fifteen. That's all I know." Alaric's heart thudded in his chest. _Only fifteen? It's more than five or ten at least, but still…hardly enough time to find a descent hiding spot._ Whenever he'd play Hide and Seek at home, they would count to fifty giving plenty of time to hide in the garden or the palace… A pang of homesickness hit Alaric's gut.

"Ready?" Grisel asked and the boy sighed.

"Yeah."

"Ones…twos…"Alaric brightened a little at how slow a counter the little monster was and he quickly took off down the tunnels, hoping to catch up to his friends.

Three.

Alaric ran down at the first turn he could find and stopped at the fact that he no longer had the mushrooms to see by. If only he had gone further, he would have went down the same tunnel his friends had on their way to find an exit to the Goblin's lair.

Four.

Grisel's voice echoed so that Alaric could still hear it. The boy padded down the dark, running a hand along the wall. It wasn't a particularly smart move, but he had to find where the voices went.

Five.

Alaric tripped over a rock, slamming down on the ground winded.

Six.

The boy scrambled up onto his hands and knees moving slowly in case of another rock. Yet another wrong move, yet he was in too much pain to try and get up at the moment.

Seven.

"Al?" Whispered loudly, hoping someone, anyone would hear him. No one answered.

Eight.

"…Shorty." Alaric barely caught the end of a sentence.

"Genie!" Alaric whisper/yelled loudly. Again no response. He daren't get louder lest Grisel found him faster.

Nine.

He followed down where the voices came from, still on the ground and put a hand forward. He toppled forward when his hand collided with air and not the ground and with a shout, he fell through the hole.

Ten.

Down and down he went, tumbling and rolling until he hit the ground with a loud smack. Alaric lay motionless.

Eleven.

Grisel began to cheat and walked along where Alaric had gone, sniffing the air as he counted. All he could think of was eating. He hadn't eaten in such a long time.

Twelve.

The creature beamed as he caught the boy's scent coming from one of the tunnels and grinned.

Thirteen.

Grisel found where Alaric had fallen the first time and slowly approached it sniffing the ground.

Fourteen.

Alaric moaned and turned his head, still not waking. Grisel was coming closer. The creature leaned its head out of the hole Alaric had fallen into and spotted the boy laying on the ground.

Fifteen.

Alaric opened his eyes in time to shriek as Grisel leapt at him from the top of the ceiling. The boy turned and rolled out of the way before getting up and running up the tunnel. Alaric felt sore from his fall and that didn't help his escape much as the creature jumped onto him, knocking him to the floor.

"Hel-" Alaric's small cry was cut off by the hand of Grisel who was laughing in happiness.

"I caught you!" Alaric wanted to get away but Grisel was far too strong. "I won! I won!" Too tired and too sore to care, Alaric went limp, letting Grisel haul him back up the tunnel. If he had only called a bit louder, for the tunnel he had fallen into was the one that had been next to his. He was in the right tunnel, but still too far back.

Grisel was eager to get the boy back, but he was starting to move again. Frowning, the creature reached over and grabbed a rock, smacking the boy's head with it.

"Keep a still, Al-a-rick." That was the last thing Alaric heard.

* * *

"What was that?" Iago asked, looking behind them. He had heard a shout he was sure.

"I don't hear anything." Genie stated, cupping a hand to his ear. Iago frowned.

"I could have sworn I heard the kid." That made Genie stop walking and allowing the other Gnomes to keep going, giving them odd glances.

"You heard him?" Genie asked and the parrot shifted.

"I thought I did." Iago corrected, but he wasn't sure what the boy was doing in the dark. "Maybe I didn't."

"We might as well go check." The jinni consented and down they went. Carpet watched them go and flew up to tell Aladdin.

The man was walking alongside of Jasmine listening to her talk to the female Gnome. Mira was explaining how the war started and how they were told of the savior. Sadira listened rapidly.

"And you think that was Alaric?"

"We thought." Mira murmured. "But maybe it was you." Sadira sighed.

"Some savior I am. I couldn't even really help back there."

"You did your best, Sadira." Jasmine said softly, putting a hand on her friend's arm. "That's all we could ask."

"But we lost, Alaric."

"We'll find him." Aladdin spoke up from the first time. "He can't be too far."

"Here's the door!" Red called from the far front and the odd group huddled around the door.

"Besides," Aladdin continued. "How much trouble could he get into?" The girls smiled at him and Abu ran down his arm to get a good look at the door. It was sealed tight, looking just like the wall and a keyhole was nowhere to be seen. Sadira ran a hand along the front of it and squinted.

"There's something there." She murmured and soon everyone was dusting off the doorway. Carpet flew up to Aladdin and tugged on his vest.

"Not now, Carpet. We have to find a way out of here." Carpet 'pouted' and tapped his foot impatiently as Aladdin turned back around.

"Aladdin, look." Jasmine murmured. The hero came closer and examined the picture's on the door.

"That looks like Mira." He murmured and the Gnome girl gasped.

"It's me. I'm the savior."

"So what do we do then?" Red asked, a great deal calmer knowing that the savior was his own sister. Mira stepped up to the door and smiled. Taking her necklace from inside her dress she held it up flat against the door and it began to move, sliding open to reveal sunlight.

"What that what the prophecy was referring too?"

"I think it has to do with everything." Red admitted. "If my father will allow it, I think Mira could be the one who truly saves us, by becoming a member of our council."

"You really think so, Red?"

"Of course, sister." While the Gnomes were talking, Sadira looked at the group behind her.

"Do you think that this could be a trap?" She questioned and Aladdin frowned.

"I don't know. Genie, what do you think?" He asked and turned around. "Genie?" Carpet tapped the man on the head and gestured down the tunnel. "Oh. Sorry, Rugman." He apologized. "I didn't realize what you were trying to tell me."

"Where is Genie and Iago?" Jasmine asked and Al shook his head.

"Getting into trouble probably."

"Hey, come back here." Red stated as they turned away. "We've got to get out of here."

"I'm going to find my friends and Alaric." Aladdin stated firmly.

"Forget them. We have to go while there's still time."

"I won't leave without my friends." Aladdin growled. "Or my little brother."

"Well, I'm not waiting." Red snapped. "Let's go Mira."

"Be careful, Aladdin. I hope you do find Alaric." Aladdin smiled grimly.

"I hope we do too."

* * *

Alaric slowly opened his eyes to find that he was alone in the dark. Sitting up, he held his hands in the air and tried to find a wall. He found on he was next too and stood up. He followed the wall, almost tripping over a small rock and got the sense he was traveling in a circle. When his foot found the rock again, he paused. His breathing quickened as he realized that he was in a circular cave. He tried to feel where the top of the wall was, but it was too tall. Using the rock, he stood up and jumped barely touching the edge of the wall.

Alaric froze as he heard heavy breathing and he tried to locate the noise, though he couldn't see. Singing caught his attention.

_First we kills it,_

_Then we eats it,_

_Break its bones first so it can't walk.,_

_Bites its hard then so it can't talk,_

_Strangle, strangle it till its dead,_

_Very yummy so Grisel is fed!_

Alaric sucked in a breath and knew with utter certainty that Grisel was singing about him. The boy wasn't sure what to do. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped. He heard scrapping from somewhere opposite of him and the singing was louder. The same words repeating. Louder and louder the singing became until Alaric sensed the creature was looking at him from the top of the opposite wall.

"Please," Alaric begged. "I thought we were friends."

"Played game….lost game. You looses." Alaric pressed against the wall as far as he could and braced himself.

"What do you mean you lost power?" An irritated voice called out from above. "You're a jinni!"

"Well, see the batteries are low…"

"Batteries! But you were using your hand!"

"Oh, yeah, I pushed the wrong but-" The sentence was cut off by two screeches and Alaric felt air hit him as something fell in front of him. A beam turned on brightly and Alaric had to shield his eyes. Grisel hissed and retreated from the far edge.

"Finally." Iago grumbled and then he looked over. "Kid!" Alaric lowered his hand and smiled.

"Iago! Genie! You found me!"

"Short man!" Genie bounced up from the ground and engulfed the boy in his arms. Alaric hugged him back and Genie never let go. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry." Alaric said quietly looking down. Genie cupped his chin and made him look back up.

"For what?"

"For bothering you all." Alaric looked back down, hugging Genie again and burying his face against his side. "I was just bored and I had no idea where everyone went. I didn't mean it." Alaric peeked at Iago. "I really am sorry."

Genie and Iago exchanged looks. They could explain to Alaric why they had shooed him away, but that would ruin the surprise.

"No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have shooed you away." Genie stated anyway, but Alaric wasn't looking at him anymore. Heaving a sigh, Genie looked around.

"How'd you get down in here?" He asked and Alaric lifted his head from Genie.

"I met a monster…it was going to eat me." The boy looked around and Genie got the feeling that they were being watched.

"Come on, shorty. Let's get you home."Genie grabbed him and Iago and flew them out of there.

"Genie?" They heard Aladdin call and Alaric smiled.

"Al!" He yelled and ran down the tunnel.

"Alaric?" Aladdin met his brother halfway and pulled him into a hug. "Are you all right?" Jasmine took Aladdin's place in hugging Alaric.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Then Sadira hugged him.

"Thanks for saving everyone." Alaric said to her and she smiled.

"What happened to you?" Jasmine asked, suddenly looking Alaric up and down.

"Um, it's a long story. Can we just go home?"

"Sure shorty." Genie stated and everyone got onto Carpet.

* * *

"Sorry for all the trouble." Red Jr. stated and Mira nodded.

"It's okay; just…don't ever do that again." Alaric stated teasingly and the Gnomes laughed.

"From now on, you will be our friends." Mira stated. "Welcome in our home anytime. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks." Al stated. "But have to be getting home now." The Gnome woman nodded and kissed Alaric's cheek when she motioned for him to bend down.

"Take care, Alaric."

"I will." The boy stated, flushing red. Genie laughed and picked him up. The Gnome King opened a portal and away they flew back into Agrabah. They arrived in the desert not far from the palace and Carpet flew them home, Genie carrying a silent Alaric. The boy didn't meet anyone's eyes after they left the Gnomes and it worried them.

"Do you want me to go?" Sadira asked and Aladdin shook his head and whispered to her:

"No, I think he'd want you to come to his birthday."

Sadira smiled and nodded before going inside to tell the Sultan that they were back.

"Look, about-about yesterday…I'm sorry." Alaric stated, making everyone look at him. His gaze was on the floor at first and then he looked up at them. "I was just being childish. I mean you guys were busy and there were other things I could have been doing…Then that bet with Rasoul…" He shifted slightly.

"Why did you bet with him?" Aladdin asked and Alaric sighed.

"I was mad. He kept going on about how I'm just a kid and that you all were tired of hanging around with me." Alaric looked up and smiled grimly. "I was just trying to make a point. Guess that blew up in my face didn't it?" He faked laughed and then shrugged. "Well, guess it serves me right for not coming home."

"Why didn't you do what you told Sadira?" Jasmine murmured and Alaric rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was going to, but I just wanted a moment to myself first. And plus the bet wasn't entirely over with yet. I was just going to wait it out."

"Well, we're glad that you are okay." Aladdin said and Alaric nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just glad to be home." He said awkwardly and before anyone could spill and tell him the truth Al spoke up.

"Come on, let's go eat."

"Finally!" Alaric said happily and they smiled. "You know what they tried to make me eat-Hey, Genie where are you going?" He asked, seeing the jinni going down the hall away from them.

"I'll be right back." He called and the boy shrugged continuing his story.

"They tried to make me eat bugs!" A chorus of 'ewws' came from Jasmine, Iago, Abu, and Sadira who joined them at the last minute.

* * *

After dinner, they sat around the table feeling pretty satisfied. Alaric ate more than he could have hoped too much to Iago's amusement though, the boy retaliated the name calling by throwing nuts and grapes at the parrot. That was for Abu's amusement. At the moment, only Alaric, Iago, and Abu were at the table. The others had gone elsewhere.

"Oh, _short man_?" Genie called and the boy looked at him. "Could you come here a moment?"

"Sure." The boy got up and missed the smirks the animals gave each other behind him.

"Come on." Genie ushered him out and down the hall

"Where are we going?" Alaric asked and Genie only smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see." They reached the end of the hall where everyone was standing around two double doors.

"What's in this room?" Alaric asked. "I don't think I've been in here."

"It used to be an old storage room." The Sultan said. "But it's recently been fixed up."

"Really? Then what's in it?"

"Open the doors already!" Iago called from the back and Alaric looked uncertainly at Aladdin.

"Me?"

"Yep, you. Go ahead."

Hesitantly, Alaric placed his hands on the doors and pushed them open.

"Surprise!" The gang shouted behind him and Alaric walked into the room with awe. It was the largest art gallery he had ever seen and every picture on the wall had been done by him! Lights framed some pictures, and there was a large easel in the back with rainbows of colored pencils, paint, and other materials for him to use. They watched in satisfaction as Alaric looked around the room in happiness and finally he stopped and looked at them. He smacked his forehead when he saw they were all wearing party hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled and Alaric flushed red.

"Oh man, I forgot again!" They laughed along with him and Alaric felt really, stupid.

"You never remember your own do you?" Iago snorted and Alaric grinned sheepishly.

"So that was all the running around secretly."

"We're sorry, Alaric." Jasmine apologized. "We were so busy trying to make this a surprise that we didn't stop to think how you felt."

"Well…I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me."

"We could never do that, Rick." Aladdin murmured. "You're our family and all this," He gestured around the room. "-is how we want to thank you for everything."

"But I didn't do anything." Alaric muttered.

"You're wrong shorty." Genie stated, ruffling the boy's hair. "No one would know what to do without you. You've a part of us."

"A very special part." Jasmine stated and she kissed his cheek.

"You are a remarkable boy." The Sultan added and Alaric smiled.

"Aw, you guys are just saying that."

"Seriously, kid," Iago stated. "Don't ever change." Iago and Alaric grinned at one another and then Sadira took his hand.

"You always saw the good in me, Alaric. No matter what happened. Thank you." Alaric smiled the biggest smile yet, full of happiness that he was surrounded by those who cared about him the most. Rasoul walked by and Alaric called him back. The guard came to stop in the doorway, ignoring the angry stares of Aladdin and Genie. Alaric came up to the guard out of hearing range of everyone else.

"No hard feelings?" He asked, sticking his hand out. Rasoul sighed and took the boy's hand giving it a brief shake.

"This doesn't mean I like you." He warned, though Alaric could see something that everyone else couldn't. Rasoul did like him…a little.

"Oh, I know. I'll be back to bugging you tomorrow." The boy promised with a wicked grin. "I just wanted to say that I'm not mad for yesterday."

"Yes, well, I suppose I was wrong too, street rat." Rasoul started with effort. "Happy birthday." He walked away swiftly before anyone else could wonder what he had said and Alaric just smirked at his back before turning around.

"Is there any cake?" He asked. Everyone started laughing and after a moment Alaric said. "No, seriously. Where's the cake?'

The End

* * *

_Review? I have another short story in mind coming soon!_


End file.
